A typical household, which is supplied with electrical power via a single-phase three-wire system, can utilize both 100V (hereinafter referred to as “a base voltage”) and 200V (hereinafter referred to as “a double-high voltage”). Although “the base voltage” is said to be 100V and “the double-high voltage” to be 200V, these values are listed by way of example only and are not intended to limit the values applicable to the present invention. The base voltage and the double-high voltage may, for example, be 200V and 400V, respectively.
(Multiple Measurements of Power Consumption)
If a single watthour meter can measure consumer's power consumption for both the base voltage and the double-high voltage, then the area and space required for the installation of the watthour meter can be reduced, compared to the case where two watthour meters are installed individually. Accordingly, areas and spaces of the building can be effectively utilized. Existing inventions are as follows.
Patent Document 7 (Japanese Patent No. 3159307) describes an invention that monitors the power consumption of each terminal load and uses a LAN as the network connection.
Patent Document 8 (Japanese Patent No. 3329335) describes an invention that measures electrical power through a plurality of current and voltage inputs. Although the network connection is used to switch multiple circuits for making measurements, simultaneous measurements cannot be performed.
Patent Document 9 (Japanese Patent No. 3092618), Patent Document 10 (Japanese Patent No. 3323469), Patent Document 11 (Japanese Patent No. 3160532), and the like describe inventions that make a plurality of electrical power measurements with a single watthour meter. However, they are not capable of measuring power consumption for both the base voltage and the double-high voltage with a single watthour meter. On the other hand, inventions described in Patent Document 24 (Japanese Patent No. 3339495), Patent Document 25 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-222645), and the like are partly capable of measuring the power consumption of a plurality of load circuits with a single watthour meter. However, they are not capable of being interconnected with home security systems or home information appliances or of breaking power supply during peak hours of power consumption.
(Remote Meter Reading)
Meter reading from a remote location, instead of having a meter reader visit households individually to measure power consumption, and the like has been desired for some time in order to save labor costs or to ensure the accuracy of the meter reading, and many inventions already exist in relation thereto. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-266277) describes an invention regarding a remote metering method and a system thereof utilizing PHS (Personal Handyphone System) and a CATV (Cable TV) network. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-242582) describes a remote meter reading device for reading watthours characterized by being equipped with interfaces for both analog and digital circuits. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-286757) describes an invention regarding a communication device for power line transmission as the communication line in an automatic meter reading system.
(Hour-Specific Rate)
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-233239) describes a watthour meter which, in addition to the remote meter reading capability, can take into consideration the time variation of power consumption, thereby calculating electricity charges for different times of the day, such as day-time hours and late night hours with a single watthour meter. However, none of the four inventions is capable of making meter readings of power consumption for both the base voltage and the double-high voltage simultaneously with a single watthour meter, nor would they be capable of alternately displaying power consumption for the base voltage and the double-high voltage. Moreover, even when signals from the watthour meter were not transmitted to a higher-level system for some reason, the higher-level system could not transmit a signal request signal to the watthour meter.
(Stop and Start by Remote Control)
When power supply is to be stopped for reasons attributable to the consumer, such as non-payment of electricity charges, moving from the current address, and the like, conventional practice is that a worker visits the consumer's place and perform the dismantling of the power line. However, since work undertaken by such a worker incurs labor costs, it would be preferable that such work be conducted remotely, thereby saving on expenses. In Patent Document 5 (Japanese Patent No. 3088958), both a stop and start of a power supply can be undertaken by radio from a remote location, and, in addition to this, the condition of the power supply can be confirmed. Patent Document 6 (Japanese Patent No. 3202005) describes an invention relating to a method of connecting meter reading terminals and the main computer via RS485 communication line, PHS, and the like. In the invention, the main computer installed at the center automatically makes meter readings on a plurality of watthour meters and maintains remote control over the meters while determining whether to turn the line on or off during peak hours according to the level of importance. However, specific technologies for determining the priorities for such turning on and turning off are not disclosed.
However, these conventional technologies do not make it possible for the consumer power consumption to be measured for both the base voltage and the double-high voltage separately using a single watthour meter. Moreover, these conventional technologies are not capable of stopping or restricting the supply of power when power consumption within a certain period of time exceeds a predetermined value, thereby prompting the consumer to use electricity designedly, nor are they capable of stopping the supply of power when power consumption instantaneously exceeds a prescribed value because of safety-related events such as electrical leakage or a short circuit. Furthermore, these conventional technologies are not capable of altering the contract capacity of the consumer.
(Short Time Values)
In Patent Document 12 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-83182), although not only cumulative values but also short time span values of power consumption can be measured, remote measurements of consumer power consumption cannot be performed, nor can separate measurements be made of power consumption for both the base voltage and the double-high voltage with a single watthour meter.
(Internet-Connected Home Electrical Appliances)
There are a number of inventions regarding Internet-connected home electrical appliances. Patent Document 13 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-44691) describes an invention for rewriting built-in programs via a network and collecting the rewrite fee, Patent Document 14 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-259463) describes an invention for providing correspondence between control commands of Internet-connected home electrical appliances having different interfaces, and Patent Document 15 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-116923) describes an invention for gathering and analyzing information about problems and user complaints associated with Internet-connected home electrical appliances. However, none of these inventions regarding Internet-connected home electrical appliances includes provision for watthour meters.
(Interlock with Home Security Systems)
There are a number of inventions regarding home security systems. For example, Patent Document 16 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251181) describes an invention for externally controlling a PC controlled home security system via a cell phone, Patent Document 17 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-344411) describes an invention that distributes dynamic images via optical fiber cables, and Patent Document 18 (Japanese Patent No. 2788910) describes an invention regarding a home security system for a housing complex, comprising sensors, monitors and terminals. However, none of these inventions include the capability for including watthour meters in their systems.
(Remote, Hour-Specific, and Perusal from Remote Locations)
There is a further invention that is based on inventions described in Patent Documents 1 through 18 with their usefulness being more enhanced. In Patent Document 19 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-164561), a number of the aforementioned issues were resolved, where power consumption could be measured from remote locations, hour-specific charges were set, and power consumption could be perused via the Internet. However, there was no information storing means for memorizing and storing power consumption in the case where a communication infrastructure failed somewhere because of a disaster or an accident. Furthermore, both the base voltage and the double-high voltage could not be measured with a single watthour meter, and the transmission of information from a watthour meter to higher-level control means was in response to a request from the higher-level control means only and would not be transmitted voluntarily.
(Internet Connection)
In Patent Document 20 (Japanese Patent No. 3538154), consumption of electrical power, and the like was measured or referenced via the Internet. However, in the invention, the watthour meter is assigned with a fixed network address. This means that the address is not dynamically changed each time the connection is made, which increases the expenses of the system.
(Reception of Programs from a Higher-Level Means)
In Patent Document 21 (Japanese Patent No. 3447622) describes a watthour meter with a built-in server computer that receives an agent program, and the agent program collects data on electrical power and forwards it to a data counting center. However, the agent program is received to run every time measurements of power consumption are made and is not memory-resident to allow it to run all the time.
In Patent Document 22 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-4084), which is a divisional application of Japanese Patent No. 3447622, it is made possible that client machines connected to peripherals including monitoring cameras via an information network to control and check operational conditions of those peripherals.
(Calculating Electricity Charges with a Higher-Level Control Means)
In Patent Document 23 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-233239), hour-specific power consumption is measured and the results are transmitted to a processing device installed at a control center, so that hour-specific rates can be established. However, there is no means for storing data for a long period of time in between. Power supply will not be broken, either, when power consumption exceeds a set value.
(On/Off Remote Control)
In Patent Document 24 (Japanese Patent No. 3202005) describes an invention where the main computer installed at the center automatically makes meter readings on a plurality of watthour meters and keeps remote control over them while determining whether to turn the line on or off according to the level of importance during peak hours. However, specific technologies of determining priorities for such turning on and turning off are not disclosed.
(Remote Meter Reading)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-266277 “Method for Remote Meter reading and System Thereof”    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-242582 “Remote Meter reading Device for Watthours”    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-286757 “Communication Device for Power Line Transmission for an Automatic Meter reading System, Communication System for Power Line Transmission, and Automatic Meter reading System” (Hour-specific Rate)    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-233239 “Method for Remote Meter reading of Electrical power and System Thereof” (Stop and Start by Remote Control)    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 3088958 “Method for Managing Power Supply to Electricity Consumers by Remote Control”    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent No. 3202005 “Automatic Meter reading System for Electrical power” (Multiple Measurements of Power consumption)    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent No. 3159307 “System for Monitoring Electrical power at Terminal Load”    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent No. 3329335 “Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter, Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter, Multi-Circuit Type Power-Factor Meter, Multi-Circuit Type VAR Hour Meter, and Multi-Circuit Type VAR Hour Meter”    Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent No. 3092618 “Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter, Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter, Multi-Circuit Type Power-Factor Meter, Multi-Circuit Type VAR Hour Meter, Multi-Circuit Type VAR Hour Meter, and Multi-Circuit Type Measuring Instrument”    Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent No. 3323469 “Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter”    Patent Document 11: Japanese Patent No. 3160532 “Multi-Circuit Type Watthour Meter” (Short Time Values)    Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-83182 “Induction Type Watthour Meter with Averaged Watthour Measuring Capability” (Internet-connected Home Electrical appliances)    Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-44691 “Management System for Built-in Programs of Home Electrical appliances”    Patent Document 14: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-259463 “Home Information Appliances Control Device”    Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-116923 “Method for Diagnosing Troubles of Home Electrical appliances Utilizing the Internet, and Home Electrical appliances Used Therefor” (Watthour Meters Being Interlocked with Home Security System)    Patent Document 16: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251181 “Home Security System”    Patent Document 17: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-344411 “Business Characterized by Triune Formation of Central Monitoring, Education and Outsourcing, Providing Overall Services Such As Home Security, Nursing, Internet, Community Information, Graphics Distribution, and the like in a Community-Based Framework”    Patent Document 18: Japanese Patent No. 2788910 “Home Security System (Remote Measurements of Consumptions, Perusals for Different Hours and from Remote Locations)”    Patent Document 19: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-164561 “Electrical power Measurement Scheme” iPB    Patent Document 20: Japanese Patent No. 3538154 “System of Measuring and Billing for Consumptions of Electrical power, and the like and Method for Measuring and Billing for Consumptions of Electrical power, etc.”    Patent Document 21: Japanese Patent No. 3447622 “Watthour Meter”    Patent Document 22: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-4084 “Watthour Meter”    Patent Document 23: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-233239 “Scheme for Remote Meter reading of Electrical power and System Thereof” (Multiple Measurements of Power consumption)    Patent Document 24: Japanese Patent No. 3339495 “Multi-Circuit Type Measuring Instrument”    Patent Document 25: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-222645 “Multi-Circuit Type Electrical power Measurement Device”